The Tragic Valentine's Day Suicide
by Mitsu-Drago27
Summary: All Grell wanted was to be love. Grell truly loved them, with all 'his' heart. When they hurt 'him', Grell forgave them to show how much 'he' loved them. But Sebastian and William took it too far and broke 'him' with their harsh words. They hurt 'him' in such a way no healer can heal 'him'. So 'he' left, for good. FemGrell


Kuroshitsuji and Naruto crossover

The Tragic Valentine's Day Suicide

Angst, romance, hurt.

Full Summary: they crossed the line. Grell might have been 'annoying' and 'disgusting' in their opinion but all 'he' wanted was for them to love 'him' no matter the flaws. Forget his gender, his flamboyant personality, his drama. 'He' wanted them to trully love 'him' like 'he' loved them. 'He' trully did care for them and it wasn't for their looks. When they beat 'him' he forgave them, they insulted 'him', and we're also forgiven, but the words they said that day when 'he' trully needed someone was too painful for 'him'. Grell was hurt to the point where no treatment could help 'him'. So, 'he' left. For good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Naruto, nor will I ever own them.

-STORY-

It was a nice and peaceful day in London. Everyone was going their own way, some young happy couple would hold hands and look at each other with pure love in their faces. Other would be holding the hands of their young beautiful children with joy and happiness in their very souls.

Their souls. It shouted many things to him.

Love.

Joy.

Happiness.

Content.

Peace.

It was pure. Truly a pure and powerful song that reminded him of a certain beautiful and passionate color. Red.

"I... I wish to one day feel what your feeling. To be that color..." He sighed.

Hiding in the shadows of a tree was a young feminine 'man'. He had fair porcelain skin, long messy, yet beautiful silky red hair, redder than blood and shinier than the finest rubies. He had the most unique eyes that a human can ever see. They were a lovely golden color that made a ring around the pupils and the most emerald green that got into a lighter shade of green as it went and blended magnificently around the golden ring, the color in his eyes made them appear like someone gouged out his eyes and replaced them with pure gold and emeralds melted together. His long dark elegant eyelashes framed his eyes nicely and made them stand out more. Today though, there seemed to be something wrong with his eyes. His eyes which are usually sparkling with happiness, passion, and mischief were now dull and showed clear loneliness, hurt, and longing. His light pink lips which were always pulled in a wide grin were now set in a sad frown which didn't suit his flawless appearance.

Today seemed to be an off day for him. Which is strange seeing as it is the day before Valentine's Day. The day of love. You'd think he'd be happy and preparing something for that very special someone.

But that was not the case.

For the first time in years Grell felt... Lonely.

"Heh." Grell laughed humorlessly at himself while watching a young beautiful woman through her house window as she was holding an equally beautiful young infant in her hands while looking at the sleeping child with tender loving eyes.

_'I want that.'_ He said mentally to the young woman as her handsome lover Hugged her from behind. _'I want to be in your position right now, holding a child of my own with my very love holding me gently in his strong hands. I wish I can feel special for someone. Just for this one Valentine's Day. To be treated like the finest of flowers and stand beside my love in battle as an equal. To be... His one and only. Like... Like when I was alive and with him.'_ He watched as the woman's love pulled her in a soft, loving kiss and looked away out of respect to their privacy and in pain.

"Maybe..." He said softly to himself. "Maybe I should come out. I like Sebastian and William. I think I even l-love them. I know I'm annoying to them, but there was time where they were... Nice to me" he smiled softly. A small, yet beautiful smile that made him actually look like a beautiful woman For the first time in centuries.

" I'm scared, but I'll try to explain to them how much I love them! I'll ask them to be my valentine! I know they may not take me seriously, but I'll show them that this time I, Grell Sutcliff, love them truly! This time, maybe I'll actually find happiness with my love and we would watch our baby grow up, together." With a happy and hopeful smile, Grell grabbed his death scythe and jump down from the tree.

_'Well, there is someone else I really care about, but... Someone like him can never love me. I better not ruin our precious friendship for my selfish desires.'_ He shook his head, and continued running to his hopefully bright future.

"First is William." He said to himself. "I'm coming Will~" he sang playfully and grinned his signature smile that showed all his sharp teeth.

Third person POV (Later)

Grell Sutcliff was seen sitting silently inside a bright red room on an equally red, black, and white bed silently.

He slowly looked up after hours of staring at the red carped and looked at the window in his room. He was staying at the deceased Madam Red's, now empty, house. Alone.

His eyes show nothing but emptiness. Words from both Sebastian and William were ringing on his ear and subconscious. Killing his very soul with their sharpness.

_"You disgust me. You have always disgusted me."_

_"You aren't a woman, you are a man, and a disgusting one at that."_

_"What are **you** doing here."_

_"You are a disgrace to all reapers everywhere Sutcliff!"_

_"Your annoying."_

_"I don't 'love' you, nor do I 'like' you. I can barely even tolerate you for a minute."_

_"You one cares."_

_"What you feel is lust, not love. A person like you cannot love."_

_"A thing like you shouldn't exist in this world."_

_"Leave."_

_"Get out."_

_"Get out of my sight."_

"SHUT UP!" Grell cried covering his eyes with his hands to uselessly stop the tears. "Please..." He whimpered. "No more."

He couldn't remember how exactly it went or what lead to this very situation, the only thing he could remember was the words. Everything else was completely erased from his mind but the cruel, cruel words that pierced his very heart and soul.

Grell finally allowed himself to cry. And he cried, and cried till there was no more tears to cry and the sky became an inky black.

And here he was looking at the window with his lifeless eyes. "I'm so stupid. Sebastian doesn't love me. I don't even think he even 'likes' me. Will hates me, and I think so does Sebastian... It's so ridiculous, I realize no that I have always been alone... Madam Red... Angelina, was the only one who loved me but it wasn't romantically and I felt the same for her, but I think it might have changed had I given it more time and care. All I ever did was kill, kill, and kill. Let's not forget being a pathetic creature. All my life, I lived it without meaning. I... I always hated killing when I was alive and I thought it was a curse and a blessing that I have my memories when I was human and I killed people to save their souls from demons... Now, look at me. I gone insane, and killing has became my favorite pass time... I even killed my dear Angelina... I'm so pathetic. Someone like me... Doesn't deserve to live..." He grabbed his death scythe and started it up.

Shinigami heal quickly from any wounds inflected on them be it from bullet wounds or cuts.

The death scythe was now aimed carefully at his heart.

The only thing that can actually be fatal to us is otherworldly weapons... Like a death scythe... Even our very own one.

He paused for a second. The wounds of his chainsaw drifted away as one finally thought came to him. His true identity, and wish.

"I was called the Red Death when I was alive. I was always good with swords and seals for it was in my blood. I was born a woman and I was given this second chance at life as a Shinigami being a woman but hid it with a powerful illusion seeing as Reapers are all male so they won't treat me differently. I wanted to be and equal to them... I developed a mask of Grell the butler to die for as a prank that was going to be revealed after year seeing as Reapers live for a very long time... But I went mad after a couple of years and started changing... I forgot who I really was in this world. No more of this mask... This illusion I created ends today... I died as who I am in my first life, and I will die my true self in this second life. I will die as Kushina Uzumaki. Shinobi of the Village Hidden In The Leaf. Wife of my dear Minato Namikaze. And mother... Of my little Naruto... Not Grell Sutcliff the killer." A tear fell from her emerald eyes, and her death scythe nicked her. Very close to cutting her. To taking her life.

"Kami-same... " she cried softly. "If you are truly there... Please..."

The pain that came them was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she was alive. Her heart was instantly eradicated by her very loved scythe and she fell backward, almost in slow motion, watching her life play before her eyes and she payed on the ground, feeling her life leave her and ignoring the blood that was gushing out of her chest as her illusion started to waver.

"P-plea...se... I w-ant to s-ee... Mina-to-k-kun a-a-nd... Na... R-ru... To..." Please.

_'Minato... You were the only one who truly loved me. Im so sorry, I kept you waiting for so long. I'm coming... Wait for me for just a little more...'_

Her eyes were glassy and lifeless just as her cinematic records stopped playing.

She was finally free.

-END-

What do you think? like it, hate it?. I had this stuck in my head for over a year now, and it wouldn't leave me until I wrote and posted it down. There will be a sequel for this ;) in about a week or two, no more than that! I already have it written down. All I need to do now is re-read and edit it for mistakes.

Anyways, hope you like this story! I always liked Grell, and always wanted to read a story like this but couldn't really find one... If you know any stories like this please tell me the name and author.

Please R&amp;R!


End file.
